


Max's Visitors

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Two little girls show up in the loft wanting to meet the Defender of his Fathers.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/905628
Comments: 91
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

What's more precious than one Malec child? Two (or more), of course.

Maxine and Mikey. Maxine, Mikey AND Max. Sidney and Max.

Max " _I'm an only child and I want to keep it that way_ " Lightwood-Bane, always finds his inner big brother when other Malec children are around.

Let's see what happens when two little warlock girls arrive in the loft, wanting to meet the Defender of his Fathers.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As a portal opens by the sofa, Max looks up from the crossword puzzle he's working on. Two young girls step out. One has her green hair in a French braid, the other has two blonde ponytails.

Max smiles as they look around the living room, giggling and whispering, "It's the same", to each other. They turn around and see Max sitting at the kitchen table. Giggling they walk over.

The girl with green hair has bright green eyes, as well as mint green skin. She smiles, "You're Max?"

He nods, "Yes, I am."

She giggles, "I'm Beth and this is my sister, Tina."

Max smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Tina giggles as she holds her hand out, her fingers spread apart, "I'm five years old." Her hazel eyes sparkle.

Beth rolls her eyes, "Tina, Max doesn't care how old you are." She smiles at him, "I'm eight."

Max giggles, "And I'm almost twenty-one."

The girls giggle. Beth asks, "Can we sit down?"

"Of course."

Beth pulls out two chairs then picks Tina up and sits her on one of them. Max smiles at the younger sister, as he tries to figure out what her mark could be. She has olive skin to go with the blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Beth sits in the other chair.

Max smiles, "I assume you have a glamour, Beth."

She nods as her skin goes olive, "Yes, I do."

Tina giggles as she puts her arm against Beth's, "Sisters."

Max smiles, "So what is _your_ mark, Tina?"

Tina's eyes quickly fill with fear as she chews on her lip. She looks at Beth. Her sister kisses her nose, "It's okay, this is Max."

Tina smiles, "Max is awesome."

Beth nods, "Yes he is."

Max silently watches the girls.

Tina nods, "Okay." She closes her eyes, then opens them. They are completely white, no pupil, no iris.

Max leans forward, "Interesting," something clicks, "Your eyes are the same color as Daddy's."

Tina giggles as she blinks her eyes and they go hazel again, "Daddy is awesome."

"Yes he is."

Beth nods, "When we went to the orphanage, Tina was wearing big sunglasses because her eyes scared the big brave ShadowHunters who worked there."

Max snorts, "Big, brave, yeah right. They're scared of their _**own**_ shadows let alone hunters of them." Beth and Tina giggle. He smiles, "So, little Tina was wearing big sunglasses?"

Beth nods, "Yes, Daddy sat on the floor and wanted to see her eyes. But she was scared." Tina nods. Beth holds her sister's hand as she continues, "But Daddy is awesome and gentle and after a few minutes, she let him take her sunglasses off. He smiled at her and told her that her eyes were 'unusual'. Then bam, her eyes were the same color as Daddy's."

Tina nods, "Daddy was the only one to like my eyes."

Max nods, "Daddy sees our marks as beautiful."

Beth nods, "That is what makes Daddy awesome."

He smiles, "He's awesome for a lot of reasons. So, what brings you ladies here?"

Beth smiles, "Aunt Clary told Poppa about a world where there were no ShadowHunters." Max nods. She continues, "Poppa found that world and a whole bunch of other worlds as well."

Tina opens her arms wide, "This many worlds", and hits her sister in the nose, she giggles, "Sorry."

Beth giggles, "It's okay." She looks back at Max, "We saw you in a lot of those worlds and Poppa was able to find your world and here we are."

Tina giggles, "Here we are."

Max nods, "Many worlds with Daddys and Poppas that love each other."

Beth's green eyes sparkle, "That was the most awesome thing of all."

Tina's hazel eyes sparkle as she giggles, "All the kissing."

Max giggles, "Yes, lots of kissing."

Beth giggles, "So we wanted to meet you."

Tina nods, "Poppa said we could."

Max smiles, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Both girls giggle. Max gestures behind them as a portal opens, "And there are _**my**_ Daddy and Poppa."

Alec and Magnus step into the living room. Beth quickly slides off her chair and helps her sister do the same. They run to the men then stare up at them.

Alec smiles as he looks from Max to the girls, "And who do we have here?"

Beth giggles, "I'm Beth and this is my sister Tina."

Magnus laughs, "Hello, Beth and Tina."

Tina giggles as she tugs on Alec's pant leg. He smiles, "You want to be picked up?" She giggles as she nods. Laughing, Alec picks her up.

With a content sigh, she rests her head on Alec's shoulder. She looks at her sister, "Daddy has the best shoulders for taking naps."

Beth giggles, "Don't get comfortable, we have to leave soon."

Tina closes her eyes, "Little nap."

Max raises an eyebrow, "Hey, no naps on _**my**_ Daddy."

Her eyes still closed, Tina giggles, "Too late."

Magnus laughs, "Max, calm down." He smiles at Beth, "Are you two girls warlocks?"

She nods as her glamour disappears, "Yes, see."

Alec winks, "We should have known by your hair and eyes."

Magnus laughs, "Can't assume by her hair, Alexander. Now all the young people are coloring their hair exotic colors."

"True. What about your sister?"

Tina opens her eyes and looks at Beth, who smiles at her and nods. Tina lifts her head and looks at Alec with unglamoured eyes, then looks at Magnus.

Alec kisses her forehead, "Unusual and beautiful." Tina smiles as her eyes are hazel again.

Magnus nods, "Yes they are." He and Alec walk over to the table. Beth follows them. Alec and Magnus sit down. Beth stands by Magnus and rests her head against his arm.

Tina sits in Alec's lap. She glances at his neck, then looks at her sister, "This Daddy has runes."

Beth nods, "I noticed."

Max raises an eyebrow, "Your Daddy doesn't have them?"

Tina shakes her head, "He only has this one", she points to the love rune, "and the wedded rune."

Beth nods, "Poppa also has a wedded rune tattoo."

Alec looks at Beth, "What happened to his runes?"

Beth shrugs, "Bad man made him choose between being a ShadowHunter and Poppa. Daddy picked Poppa."

Max nods, "Daddy always picks Poppa."

Tina nods, "And Poppa picks Daddy."

Magnus nods, "Always."

Alec asks, "So what does your Daddy do?

Beth giggles, "He's an investigator."

Magnus smiles, "He still fights the bad guys."

Beth nods, "Sometimes he helps Luke. You know who Luke is?"

Magnus smiles, "He's a policeman."

Tina whispers in Alec's ear, "He's also a werewolf."

Alec whispers in her ear, "We know. He was also a ShadowHunter."

Tina's eyes widen, "Really?" Alec nods. Tina giggles, "I did not know that."

Beth nods, "Daddy told me that a while ago. We should be going home. Let's go Tina."

Tina sighs, "Nap?"

Beth giggles, "No nap."

Tina pouts, "Bummer." She kisses Alec's cheek, "Bye."

Laughing, Alec hugs her, "Goodbye, Tina."

She leans over and kisses Magnus' cheek, "Bye."

Magnus holds her face in both hands and kisses her forehead, "Goodbye little one."

Giggling, she slides off Alec's lap and goes over to Max. He picks her up and she kisses his cheek, "Goodbye."

Max hugs her, "Goodbye, Tina."

Beth kisses Magnus' cheek then Alec's. She walks over and kisses Max's cheek. She holds Tina's hand, "It was nice meeting you all." She opens a portal and Tina waves at them as the two girls leave the loft.

Magnus leans back in his chair as the portal closes, "Bad man?"

Max sniffs, "I'll bet it was Robert."

Alec nods, "That would be something Father would come up with."

Magnus winces, "You have a lot of runes, that must have hurt."

"I hope that his Magnus was allowed to ease his suffering."

Magnus' eyes go cold, "Probably not, because if Robert tried to derune you, even if you were okay with it, your first cry of pain and I would be blasting somebody into a wall."

Max nods, "More like **_through_** a wall, Poppa." He raises an eyebrow, "Tina said he had the love rune."

Alec nods, "Yes she did. Interesting."

Magnus stands, "I'm sure that was a rune that couldn't be removed."

"Definitely, considering that it wasn't put on with a stele."

"I wonder if he had it before the deruning?"

Max sniffs, "Not that it would matter."

Magnus nods, "That's true."

Alec smiles, "So why the visit?"

Max giggles, "They saw me in the other worlds and wanted to meet me."

"The Defender of his Fathers is getting himself quite a fan club."

Magnus nods, "We might have to give out membership cards."

Max giggles, "And tote bags."

"Oh and pins. Maybe keychains?"

Max giggles, "All that may require membership dues."

Alec shakes his head, "You are going to charge children for meeting you?"

Max rolls his eyes, "Of course not, Daddy. Just charge them if they want stuff."

Magnus nods, "Having a fan club can get expensive."

Alec sighs, "How did we get on this subject?"

Max smiles, "Poppa started."

Magnus laughs, "Of course, it's always my fault."

Max grins, "I'm glad you agree. Not to change the subject, but did the wards pass their yearly inspection?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, they did." He kisses Alec, "Gotta keep my angel safe."

"Awesome."

Alec smiles, "It's still pretty early, aquarium?"

Max giggles, "Penguins."

Magnus laughs, "Since you were a baby."

Everybody stands. Magnus opens a portal. Alec holds his hand and they follow Max out the loft.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A fluffy beginning to a new adventure.

 **A/N1:** This came from something _**HanaCinna**_ said in a comment for **The Winchesters and the Lightwood-Banes, take two**. I started it and had a vague idea for the AU Malec's backstory.

 **A/N2:** I saw _**incorrect-malec's**_ post on tumblr and the final piece fell into place, aka where the AU made a left turn away from canon. [**Alec Follows His Heart** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251852)was the result.

 **A/N3:** As with Maxine, Mikey and Sidney, Beth and Tina now have a backstory. It's called [**Elizabeth and Christina**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535022/chapters/56448649).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Tina, along with their father, return to the loft.

I gave you the fluffy, now I give you the angst.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High Warlock duties done, Magnus is ready to settle down with a cup of tea and the daily crossword puzzle. Max is hanging out with his aunts. Alec is in Idris, big Clave meeting. He's supposed to be home in time for dinner, but Magnus isn't holding his breath.

Magnus is half way through the puzzle when a portal opens by the front door. He smiles as he sees himself walk into the loft. His smile quickly fades as he notices Beth and Tina clinging to their father's pant legs. Both sisters have the same terrified look in their eyes.

He then notices the look in his double's eyes. He's seen that look many times in a mirror, enough times to know what the cause is. He quickly stands and takes out his phone. He texts _**911**_ to his son as he walks over to AU!Magnus and his daughters.

Magnus guides his double to the sofa, "Max is on his way home, he'll know what to do."

AU!Magnus gives him a weak smile as he sits down, "Thank you." Beth and Tina sit on either side of their father.

A portal opens and Max steps into the living room, "Poppa, what's.." He sees AU!Magnus and his daughters on the sofa, puts his phone in his back pocket and runs into his bedroom without another word.

Magnus squeezes his double's hand, "It'll be okay." AU!Magnus silently nods as he puts his arms around his daughters. They hold on to his shirt. Magnus walks over to an armchair and sits down.

Max runs out his room, laptop in hand. He powers it on as he opens it. He sets it on the table then walks over and sits on the coffee table, "Last time I checked, everything was okay."

AU!Magnus takes a deep breath, "A few days ago, Alec was following a lead and disappeared. Izzy and Jace tried to find him but they couldn't. Luke had his pack out looking for him and they couldn't pick up his scent." He wipes at a few tears, "I hate to bother you, but Beth said you might be able to help."

"It's not a bother. I _**will**_ find him and God help whoever has him." Max stands, walks over to the table and sits down. Tina runs after him. With a gentle smile, he picks her up and sets her on his lap. She rests her head on his chest, puts her tiny arms around him and closes her eyes. Max kisses the top of her head, then starts typing.

Beth climbs onto her father's lap and holds him tight. AU!Magnus kisses the top of her head as he wraps his arms around her. He looks at Magnus, "Alec retained his ShadowHunter fighting skills. He became an excellent marksman with all types of firearms. Usually he's only gone for a day or two. He always keeps me informed if he's going to be longer. I haven't heard from him since Tuesday."

Magnus nods, "And today is?"

AU!Magnus whispers, "Friday."

"Not good. You're still able to talk to Izzy and Jace?"

"Robert tried to keep them away but Maryse wasn't having it." AU!Magnus kisses Beth's head, "The girls love their aunts and uncle. And their grandmother."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Really? Wow, I would have thought you'd want nothing to do with her."

AU!Magnus sighs, "It's complicated. She didn't want to make matters worse and Alec willingly gave up being a ShadowHunter, so she held her tongue. But a week or so after the deruning, she showed up here looking to make peace."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes, I did."

Max taps on the keyboard, "Damn it."

Tina opens her eyes and looks up at him, "What?"

He gently kisses her nose, "Nothing, go back to sleep." With a nod, she closes her eyes and snuggles against his chest. Max glances at Beth, "She asleep?"

AU!Magnus looks down at his daughter and nods, "Yes, did you find my Alec?"

Max taps the keyboard, "Kind of." At the identical looks of confusion on both Magnus' faces, he sighs, "I found him but I'm not sure where he is."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "So how did you find him?"

"I was able to tap into the security camera feed from that world. But the feed isn't labelled. The place looks familiar but I can't place it."

Magnus stands, "Let me see, maybe I'll be able to figure it out." He walks over to the table, pulls out a chair and sits next to Max.

Max moves the laptop, so Magnus can see the screen, "There's Alec." He points to a figure in the center of a room.

Magnus nods, "You're right, we do know this place. Valentine's warehouse?"

Max shakes his head, "No." He rests his chin on Tina's head, as he uses the cursor to change the camera angle around. After a few minutes, he stops, "Poppa, this is Emil's hideout." He points, "That's where Mikey walked in from."

Magnus leans closer, "Son of a bitch, it is."

AU!Magnus looks from one to the other, "Who's Emil? Isn't Mikey the little boy with the teenager sister?"

Max nods absently as he taps the keyboard, "Yes, Emil was a warlock that was going to hurt Mikey and Maxine's Daddy."

Magnus leans back in the chair, "Okay, so we know where Alec is, so what's the problem?"

Max sighs, "The problem, Poppa, is that it's protected by wards. I couldn't find Alec using my usual programs which work on magic."

"Oh."

AU!Magnus holds his daughter tighter, "That means that we can't save my Alec?"

Magnus quickly shakes his head, "Perish the thought. It just means that we have to be creative. We can't use portals but we will get him."

"Thank you. How can I help?"

"Go back to your world."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "No, I want to help."

Max pushes his chair back and stands up holding Tina, "Poppa is right. We have this, you go home."

Magnus stands, "Beth and Tina need you more than we need your help."

"But."

"Why didn't you leave your girls in your world, while you came here to ask for Max's help?"

"Because I wanted them close to me and leaving them alone would be upsetting for all of us."

"Exactly, therefore return to your world and we'll bring your Alec back to you."

AU!Magnus sighs, "I suppose you're right." He gently kisses the top of Beth's head, "Wake up, darling."

Beth opens her eyes slowly and looks around, "Where's Daddy?" She slides off her father's lap as he stands up.

AU!Magnus squeezes her hand, "He's not here, but Max knows where he is." Max hands a sleeping Tina to her father.

Beth looks up at Max, "You going to get my Daddy?"

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa and I will get him."

Beth smiles, "I knew you would."

AU!Magnus nods, "Let's go home and wait." He opens a portal.

"Okay, Poppa." She wraps her arms around Max, "Thank you." She holds her father's sleeve as he carries Tina and they leave the loft.

Max and Magnus watch the portal close, then Magnus looks at his son, "Have you figured out how we get inside?"

Max nods, "Yes I have."

Magnus smiles, "Good."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah I know, you hate me, but I love you. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to rescue AU!Alec.

Max and Magnus rescue Beth and Tina's Daddy.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As AU!Rogan walks to the door, he wonders who it might be. The house is glamoured to be decrepit and abandoned, so why would somebody be ringing the doorbell?

He looks out the peephole and sees only the night sky. The doorbell rings again.

He opens the door and looks around. He looks down and sees a boy staring up at him. AU!Rogan has never seen this boy before but feels a chill go down his spine. The boy could be five, maybe six years old. He has dark skin and is bald. But the boy's purple eyes scare AU!Rogan. They seem to see all of AU!Rogan's sins. He turns his head and looks at the doorbell on the side of the house. Even if the boy stood on his tip toes, he wouldn't be able to reach it.

AU!Rogan jumps when the boy yanks on his shirt, "Mister, I need to use your phone."

AU!Rogan pulls away from him, "What?"

"I. Need. To. Use. Your. Phone."

"Why?"

The boy takes a step towards AU!Rogan, "I need to call my Daddy."

AU!Rogan steps away from the boy. He wonders why a young boy would be out this time of night by himself. He takes another step back and holds the door open, "Fine, come in."

The boy nods as he walks in, "Thanks."

AU!Rogan closes the door, "The phone is over here in the kitchen." He turns around and sees the boy walking towards the basement, "Hey, where you going?" The boy ignores him. AU!Rogan runs after the boy and grabs his arm, "The phone isn't downstairs."

Mikey's eyes are cold as he pulls his arm out of AU!Rogan's grip, "But Other Daddy ** _is_**." He flicks his hand and AU!Rogan flies across the room into a wall.

AU!Rogan gets to his feet quickly, "How the hell did you do that?" His jaw drops as two men suddenly appear next to the boy, "What the hell is going on?"

Magnus glares at him, "As if you don't know."

AU!Rogan's eyes narrow, "You're the husband."

Max sniffs, "Rude."

Mikey tugs on Magnus' hand, "Not Poppa, what about Other Daddy?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, let's go."

AU!Rogan shakes his head as he steps closer, "I don't think so."

"That would not be wise, my friend."

"I'm not your friend and you're unable to do magic here."

Max smiles as he nods towards Mikey, "But he can."

Mikey narrows his eyes, "I don't like you."

AU!Rogan's laugh is cold, "I don't care. Now leave before I make you leave." He brings magic to his fingertips. Mikey throws a fireball at AU!Rogan that hits the older warlock in the chest. He bursts into flames with a shocked look on his face.

Max smiles, "Can't say he wasn't warned."

Magnus sighs, "They never learn, blueberry."

Mikey tugs on Magnus' hand, "Not Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Lead on, Mikey."

Mikey nods as he holds Magnus' hand. They walk to the stairs and go down to the basement. Max eyes the dead body then shrugs and follows his father and Mikey down the stairs.

They walk into a large room and see AU!Alec unconscious on the floor. Mikey lets go of Magnus' hand and runs towards him.

Magnus yells, "Mikey, no."

The youngster stops and turns around, "What, Not Poppa?"

"There's a force field around him."

Mikey narrows his eyes, then raises his hand. An energy ball quickly materializes. He throws it. The force field flickers then disappears. Mikey looks back at Magnus, "Now, Not Poppa?"

Magnus smiles, "Now, Mikey."

Max giggles as Mikey runs over to AU!Alec and sits on the floor by the unconscious man. He gently lifts AU!Alec's head and rests it on his legs. Max walks over and sits next to Mikey.

Magnus asks, "How is he?"

Max checks AU!Alec's pulse, "He's alive. He doesn't seem to be badly injured." Max sees the love rune on the right side of AU!Alec's neck. Mikey traces a 'z' on the left side of his neck, which is bare.

Magnus relaxes, "Good." He notices Mikey's eyes go cold and quickly turns around.

AU!Emil is standing by the doorway, "Bane? How the hell did you get in here?"

Mikey hisses, "Master". Max moves over and places AU!Alec's head on his leg. Mikey quickly gets up and stands next to Magnus. He raises a hand as he coldly looks at AU!Emil.

AU!Emil glares at Magnus, "I asked you a question, Bane."

Magnus smiles, "Rogan let us in."

"Bullshit."

Max nods, "Technically you're right. We were invisible so we snuck in."

AU!Emil looks at Mikey, "Do I know you?"

Mikey's purple eyes are cold, "You hurt Other Daddy." Red flames jump off his fingertips.

"How the hell are you able to do magic?"

Magnus smiles, "Amazing isn't he."

"Leave at once." Max holds AU!Alec around the waist as he stands up. AU!Emil shakes his head, "He stays."

Mikey steps closer to AU!Emil, "No, he goes."

"Boy, I don't know what's going on, but the mundane is not leaving with you."

Max sniffs, "Rude."

AU!Emil brings magic to his fingertips, but Mikey is faster and throws a fireball that engulfs the older warlock in flames. Minutes later, all that remains of him is a pile of ashes. With his death, Magnus and Max no longer feel the heaviness on their magic.

Magnus walks over and lifts AU!Alec with both arms, "Let's take him home."

Max opens a portal. Mikey walks over and holds his hand. Max leans down and kisses the top of his head, "Good job."

Magnus nods as Mikey tugs on Max's hand, "Not Poppa said take him home."

Max giggles, "Bossy."

Magnus laughs, "Let's go, you two."

Mikey nods, "You first, Not Poppa."

"Thank you, Mikey."

Max giggles as he and Mikey follow Magnus through the portal. They step into the loft.

AU!Magnus, Beth and Tina are sitting on the sofa. AU!Magnus quickly stands and takes his husband from Magnus. They walk into the master bedroom.

Beth and Tina stand and walk over to Max and Mikey. Tina whispers to her sister, "Is that Mikey?"

He giggles and his eyes sparkle, "How do you know my name?"

Max giggles as he sits on the floor, "Mikey, this is Beth and Tina."

Beth asks, "Did you help get our Daddy?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, I did."

Tina holds his hand, "Is the bad man going to take our Daddy again?"

Mikey's eyes narrow, "Other Master is dead."

Beth looks at Max, "I don't understand."

Max kisses her forehead, "The bad men has been taken care."

Beth smiles, "Good." She and Tina hug Mikey, "Thank you."

He giggles, "You're welcome."

They hug Max. He holds both girls tight. Mikey giggles as he squeezes in between the sisters, "Group hug." Max, Beth and Tina giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AU!Magnus lays his husband gently on their bed. He passes a hand over AU!Alec and relaxes. He smiles at Magnus, "Only a few bruises." He snaps his fingers and waves healing magic over his husband, then grabs Magnus in a tight hug, "Thank you so much."

Magnus smiles, "You're so welcome." He eyes the love rune, "Have you tried putting magic in it?"

AU!Magnus looks at him confused, "Magic in what?"

Magnus points, "The love rune?"

AU!Magnus laughs, "Of course not."

"Did he have it when he was deruned?"

AU!Magnus kisses his sleeping husband, "No, it appeared about two or three months after we got married." He holds up his right wrist and shows Magnus his wedded rune tattoo, "We got this as a 'fuck you' to Robert. I guess the love rune was an even bigger 'fuck you'."

Magnus laughs, "Indeed it is. My Alexander has it, as does Mikey's father. It's empowered with our magic."

"Really? How is that possible?"

"Don't know. But it allows us to find and heal him."

AU!Magnus sits on the bed and holds his husband's hand, "Would that work for us?"

Magnus shrugs, "I don't see why not. He still has angel blood, even though he's no longer a ShadowHunter. Hell the damn thing appeared **_after_ **he had his runes removed."

AU!Magnus nods, "We were both shocked when it showed up." He takes a deep breath, "Okay, what do I do?"

"Bring magic to your fingertips then trace it."

AU!Magnus nods as he snaps his fingers. Blue flames appear. He gently traces the love rune with his pointer finger. He looks at his double, "That's it?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, now let him rest."

AU!Magnus kisses his husband then stands, "Okay." They leave the bedroom.

Magnus laughs as he sees Max sitting on the floor, working on a crossword puzzle. Mikey's sitting on the floor to his left, writing the alphabet on a sheet of paper. Beth and Tina are sharing a coloring book on his right.

Mikey is the first to notice the two Magnuses. He quickly gets to his feet and runs over to Magnus, "Not Poppa, is Other Daddy okay?"

Magnus picks him up, "Yes he is. He is going to be fine." He smiles at his double, "This is Mikey. Don't let his young age fool you, he's a powerful warlock."

AU!Magnus kisses the youngster's forehead, "Nice to meet you, Mikey."

Mikey giggles, "Nice to meet you, Other Poppa."

Tina stands and walks over to the men, "Poppa, can I see Daddy?"

Beth runs over, "Me too, Poppa."

AU!Magnus nods, "Yes, but be quiet." They both nod as they tip toe into their fathers' bedroom.

Max giggles as he walks over, "I guess our work here is done, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Yes, let's get Mikey home. Hopefully your Daddy is home. I'm starving."

Mikey giggles, "You and Max can eat with Daddy, Poppa, Maxine and me, Not Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Thanks Mikey but I miss my husband."

Mikey giggles, "Next time, Not Poppa?"

"Yes, Mikey and we'll bring Not Daddy with us."

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "Awesome." Max sniffs.

AU!Magnus hugs Max, "I can never thank you enough."

Max smiles, "You're welcome."

AU!Magnus kisses Mikey's forehead, "Thank you."

Mikey giggles, "You're welcome, Other Poppa."

AU!Magnus looks at his double, "Words fail me right now."

Magnus nods, "I know the feeling. Being without him then getting him back is like seeing the sun after it has rained continuously for a month."

AU!Magnus nods, "That is exactly what it feels like."

Max opens a portal. Magnus smiles, "Come visit us in a few days."

"I will, I promise."

Magnus nods, "Then goodbye for now." Mikey waves at AU!Magnus as Max and Magnus leave the loft.

AU!Magnus smiles as he watches the portal close behind them. He walks into his bedroom and stops. Tina is laying on her father's chest and Beth is curled against his left side. Both girls are fast asleep in their father's arms.

AU!Alec is awake and smiling at his husband, "I was wondering when you were going to join us."

AU!Magnus walks over, kicks off his shoes and gets in the bed. He kisses AU!Alec then leans against the pillows, "I was thanking your rescuers."

"Hmm, about that."

"Not now, Alexander. Just let me enjoy you being back with us." He lays beside his husband, puts his arms around his family then rests his head against AU!Alec's.

"Okay."

AU!Magnus kisses him, "Okay." He closes his eyes and sleeps for the first time in days.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kudos to _**Francesca798**_ for guessing that Mikey would be "lending a hand". \o/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth, Tina and their fathers drop in to visit.

Beth, Tina and their fathers visit Max and his fathers.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Alec are sitting on the sofa watching Wheel of Fortune. Max is at the kitchen table, playing Freecell on his laptop. A portal opens up.

Beth and Tina walk out, followed by their fathers. Tina squeals as she runs over and climbs onto Alec's lap.

AU!Magnus laughs, "I hope we aren't intruding?"

Alec laughs, "Not at all."

Magnus nods, "Make yourselves at home."

AU!Alec and AU!Magnus sit on armchairs. Beth sits on AU!Alec's lap. Tina giggles, "Beth, one Daddy for each of us."

Max shakes his head, "Oh no, don't even go there."

"I didn't go there. I'm here on Daddy number 2's lap."

Max looks at a laughing Magnus, "Poppa do something."

"Sorry, blueberry. But she's right. Your Daddy was unclaimed and she grabbed him."

Max's eyes widen, "Poppa!" Shaking his head in disgust, he returns his attention to his laptop. He mutters to himself, "Rude little girls."

Tina giggles as she looks around. After a few minutes, she slides off Alec's lap and walks around.

AU!Magnus watches her, "Baby girl, what you doing?"

She smiles at her father, "Looking for Mikey, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "He's not here, sweetheart."

"Why?"

"Because he lives with his family."

"Oh." She continues to walk around the loft.

Max sniffs as he stands, walks over to the sofa and sits next to his father. He rests his head against Alec's arm, "Mine."

Magnus laughs, "I haven't heard _that_ in a long time."

Tina walks out Max's room. She puts her hands on her hips as she glares at Max, "Hey."

Max nods, "Mine."

Alec laughs, "Too much. Tina, Max is too big to sit on my lap, come here."

Max glares at his father, "Daddy!"

Tina giggles as she runs over. Alec picks her up and sets her on his lap. She rests her head on his chest and smiles at Max, "I win."

He sniffs, "I'm watching you."

Beth giggles, "Tina in trouble."

AU!Alec kisses his daughter's head, "Hush you. Let them fight it out."

"My money's on Max."

Tina looks at her sister, "Hey."

Beth giggles, "Sorry."

Tina snuggles against Alec's chest and closes her eyes, "Nap time." Max sniffs.

AU!Magnus laughs, "We didn't mean to start drama."

Magnus smiles, "Max has been possessive over Alec since he was a baby."

Max sniffs, "Poppa calling the kettle, possessive."

"You mean 'pot'."

"No, I mean **Poppa**."

Alec laughs, "He's got you there, Magnus."

Magnus shakes his head, "These two have been tag teaming me for a very long time."

AU!Magnus laughs, "It wasn't so bad until we got Tina, then the two girls team up against us."

Beth looks at her father, "Uh huh, Poppa."

AU!Alec laughs, "Yes, Beth."

She looks up at him, "Uh huh, Daddy."

Tina opens one eye, "Beth, shh."

Beth looks at her sister, "You shh. I thought you were taking a nap?"

"I am." She closes her eye.

Beth sticks her tongue out at her sister then looks up at her father, "I'm going to take a nap too, Daddy."

AU!Alec smiles, "Okay." She snuggles against her father's chest and closes her eyes. He holds her.

AU!Magnus chuckles, "Now we can have an adult conversation."

Max nods, "Yes, little girls not included."

AU!Alec smiles, "I'll start. I want to thank you for bringing me back to my family."

AU!Magnus moves his chair closer to his husband. He holds AU!Alec's arm, "Yes, I can't thank you enough for bringing him back to us."

Max sniffs, "Emil forgot that there are mundane ways of finding somebody."

AU!Magnus swallows, "Luke found Alec's car but all traces of him had been wiped away. Luke's pack went through the neighborhood but couldn't pick up his scent. They had no idea it was parked three blocks from where you found him."

Alec smiles, "You have a car?"

AU!Alec laughs, "Yes. Usually I use the subway to go from the loft to my office, but when I'm on a case, a car is more convenient."

"Interesting."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Do you _want_ a car, Alexander?"

Alec laughs, "No, I just find it fascinating."

Max giggles, "I can't picture Daddy driving a car."

Magnus nods, "Neither can I, blueberry."

Alec laughs, "Yes, it is too far fetched to imagine." He looks at his double, "How did you end up in that house?"

AU!Alec kisses Beth's head, "A note about a case, from three maybe four years ago, was mailed to my office. I was instructed to go to a post office. There was a key taped to the note for a box. I drove there and when I checked the box, there was a piece of paper with that address on it. It was only a few blocks from the post office, so I figured it was easier to walk, so I left my car where it was. A guy answered the door. He seemed friendly enough and let me in. He offered me a bottle of water. It tasted funny. Next thing I remember is waking up in my bed with the girls."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "That didn't seem fishy to you?"

"Looking at it now, it does seem kind of off, but at the time, it seemed legit."

Max sniffs, " _Kind of off,_ it seems a whole bunch of 'off' to me."

Alec laughs as he kisses Max's forehead, "That's because you know the drama your father and I have been through, so you would automatically be suspicious."

Magnus nods, "Exactly, if you live a drama free life, you are more accepting of things that would otherwise seem peculiar."

AU!Magnus nods, "That's true."

AU!Alec shrugs as he rests his chin on his daughter's head, "It's been a week since I texted you that I was going to Coney Island, but it seems like years."

AU!Magnus gives his husband a confused look, "A week?"

AU!Alec nods, "Yes, when I dropped by the office Saturday morning, the note was there in the mailbox."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "No, you were texting me over the weekend all the way til Tuesday."

"No, I wasn't. After I saw the note, I went to the car, texted you and drove to Coney Island. I was going to text you after I finished at the address, but that never happened."

AU!Magnus shakes his head as he takes out his phone, "No, no." He brings up the text messages between himself and his husband. Magnus stands and walks over. AU!Magnus hands the phone to AU!Alec. Magnus stands behind him and reads the texts out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3/21/20 10:04 AM

Alexander _**Got some new info on the Hoffman case. Gonna drive over to Coney Island.**_

Me _ **Okay. The girls and I are going to the mall. See you later. Love you.**_

Alexander _**Have fun. Love you.**_

12:13 PM

Alexander _**This may take a while. I'm on my way to Jersey.**_

Me _ **Oh? Okay. Be careful. Love you**_

Alexander _**Yeah, me too.**_

11:36 PM

Me _ **Alexander where are you?**_

Alexander _**Sorry, I'm still in Jersey. Got a room for the night.**_

Me _**You've been in Jersey all this time?! It must be a great lead.**_

Alexander _**Yeah. I'm kind of tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**_

Me _ **Oh okay. I could portal you home and you can go back tomorrow.**_

Alexander _ **Nah that's okay. I'm already in bed. Good night.**_

Me _ **Good night. I love you.**_

3/22/20 9:00 AM

Me _ **Alexander are you awake?**_

Alexander _**Y** **eah, can't talk right now.**_

Me _ **I missed you last night. The girls missed you.**_

Alexander _**Gotta go.**_

Me _ **I love you**_

5:06 PM

Me _ **Alexander, What's going on?**_

Alexander _ **I've been driving all day.**_

Me _ **Where are you?**_

Alexander _**Pennsylvania**_

Me _ **Why?**_

Alexander _**One lead led to another and here I am in PA.**_

Me _ **Fine. Be careful. I love you.**_

Alexander _**Will do, talk to you tomorrow.**_

3/23/20 12:05 AM

Me _ **Alexander are you in another hotel?**_

10:33 AM

Alexander _**Sorry, just woke up. Got one more lead to go after, then I should be leaving PA.**_

Me _ **Good. I love you.**_

7:45 PM

Me _ **Alexander where are you?**_

11:05 PM

Alexander _**Just crossed into Jersey. Tired, going to find a place to sleep.**_

Me _**Portal?**_

Alexander _ **Nah, that's okay.**_

Me _**I love you.**_

3/24/20 12:08 PM

Me _**Alexander?**_

Alexander _ **I'm on my way into Staten Island.**_

Me _**Good. The girls and I miss you.**_

Alexander _ **Yeah**_

5:15 PM

Me _**You in Brooklyn yet?**_

Alexander _**Dropped by the office.**_

Me _**Oh, see you soon.**_

Alexander _**Yeah**_

6:30 PM

Me _**Alexander where are you?**_

9:00 PM

Me _**Where are you? You know how I worry. I had Jace and Izzy try to track you but they couldn't.**_

9:30 PM

Me _**Luke found your car in Coney Island. I thought you went to the office? Alexander, this isn't funny. Where are you?**_

3/25/20 7:00 AM

Me _**Alexander please talk to me. If I did something, we can fix it. Just come home to me.**_

3/26/20 6:20 AM

Me _**Luke and his pack have gone through every inch of Brooklyn and they couldn't find you. Your car has no trace of you. I can't track you. Your office has no trace of you. Please Alexander.**_

3/27/20 7:00 AM

Me _**Alexander I haven't slept for days. The girls haven't stop crying. Please come home to us.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus looks at his husband, "Oh hell no. You are not getting a car." He walks back to the sofa and sits down. He holds Alec's hand tight.

AU!Alec shakes his head, "I didn't send these messages." He hands the phone back to his husband, "They don't even sound like me."

AU!Magnus nods, "Now that I can look at them objectively, you're right. But at the time, I was scared so I wasn't paying them much attention, I was just happy to hear from you. When you stopped responding, my mind came up with terrifying pictures. Every morning I would wake up and hope it was all a bad dream. But that was never the case. I'd check my phone and see nothing from you. I allowed myself one text per day because I really thought I had done something and that is why you were avoiding me."

AU!Alec leans over and kisses him, "Never."

"I know that now."

Max raises an eyebrow, "What was the point of sending all those fake messages?"

Alec answers, "To give Emil and Rogan time to erase Alec's presence from his car and the neighborhood."

AU!Magnus nods, "Yes, Luke was surprised that there was no scent of Alec anywhere. The car could have belonged to anybody."

AU!Alec reaches for AU!Magnus' hand, "I'm sorry."

AU!Magnus kisses his hand, "I'm sorry too. I should have realized right away that those messages weren't from you."

Max nods, "Okay, this was obviously a trap to get Alec, but he wasn't hurt, so what was Emil up to?"

Magnus sniffs, "Does it matter, blueberry?"

Alec nods, "Max is right. What was the point of getting Alec to that house? They removed all traces of him and put him behind powerful wards, so he couldn't be found. But why?"

"Alexander, at the time we just wanted to get him out of there. We didn't think of asking Emil why he did it."

Max nods, "Right Poppa, but Emil grabbed Maxine's Daddy to send a message to the Clave. A violent message. Why grab this Alec and not harm him?"

AU!Magnus looks at Max, "So you're questioning why my Alexander wasn't hurt?"

"No, I'm questioning why they grabbed him in the first place and made sure nobody could find him."

Magnus shakes his head, "I guess we'll never know."

Alec says, "Which is not a good thing, Magnus."

Max nods, "Exactly, Daddy. Somebody else may try to grab Alec."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "Oh, no. I won't let him drive anywhere until this is settled." He looks at his husband, "Portals only from now on."

AU!Alec nods, "I'm okay with that."

Max nods, "I'm going to keep checking to see if I can find out what Emil was up to."

AU!Magnus smiles, "I appreciate that, Max." He stands, "We should be going home."

AU!Alec stands holding Beth, "Yes, we only dropped in to thank you."

Magnus and Max stand. AU!Magnus walks over and takes Tina from Alec. She opens her eyes, "Poppa?"

He kisses her nose, "Time to go home, sweetheart." She nods and snuggles against her father's chest.

Alec stands, "We'll let you know if Max finds anything."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Appreciate all that you've already done."

Max smiles, "I'm not finished yet."

AU!Magnus opens a portal. AU!Alec smiles, "Then I guess, we'll see you soon."

Magnus nods, "Count on it."

AU!Magnus and AU!Alec carry their daughters as they walk into the portal and leave the loft.

Max watches the portal close, "First thing tomorrow, I go through the timeline and see if I can find out what Emil's plans were."

Magnus locks down the loft for the night, "Emil and Rogan had to be working with somebody."

Alec nods, "I'm sure that somebody is pissed that you, Max and Mikey got Alec out of there before he was harmed."

Max sniffs, "That somebody better find something else to do with his time before I find his ass."

Alec kisses his son's forehead, "Defender of his fathers, is on the case."

"Damn right, Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "But first, he needs to get some sleep."

Max giggles, "Also right." He kisses Magnus' cheek, "Night Poppa."

"Good night, Max."

Max kisses Alec's cheek, "Good night, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Night, blueberry." Max walks to his bedroom.

Magnus turns the television off. Alec raises an eyebrow, "It's only ten?"

"I know, but after reading those texts messages, all I want to do is hold you."

Alec kisses him, "Yes, they were heartbreaking." He holds Magnus' hand as they walk to their bedroom.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a slight detour called **And Now for Something Completely Different** , I was able to refocus on this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's check in on the AU.

Let's see what's happening in the AU.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sits on a bench and watches Beth push Tina on a swing. He offered to help but was told by his girls that they wanted 'us time'. Magnus chuckles as he remembers the seriousness in his youngest daughter's eyes as she said that. Now he sits as they giggle.

Magnus sees a man walk over to the slide and lean against it as he watches the girls. Alarms go off in Magnus' head and he quickly stands up, "Beth, Tina come here."

Beth stops the swing and helps her sister off. They hold hands as they walk towards their father. The man smiles at Magnus then flicks his hand.

A chill runs down Magnus' spine, "Girls stop!"

Beth stops walking and holds her sister's hand tight as Tina bumps into her. Beth's eyes widen as she puts her other hand out and it hits an invisible wall, "What's going on, Poppa?"

Magnus walks to his daughters as the man slowly walks towards them. Magnus flicks his hand and the man slams into a barrier behind the girls.

The man grins, "Well Magnus, it seems that we have hit an impasse."

Magnus glares at him, then kneels down to be at eye level with the girls, "It's okay."

Tina's eyes are white, "I'm scared, Poppa."

Beth nods, "Me too."

Magnus puts his hand against the barrier, "I won't let anything happen to you." Beth and Tina press their hands over his. Tina's eyes return to hazel. Beth nods. Magnus stands, "Who are you?"

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn't know who I am? I'm deeply insulted."

"You're going to be deeply dead, now who are you?"

The man smirks, "I'm Lamar." He bows, "Please to meet you."

"Let my daughters go."

"No."

Magnus' cat eyes narrow, "What do you want?"

"Let's talk."

"Fine, let them go and we can talk."

"Magnus, do you take me for a fool? As long as you can't get to your daughters, I have control over the situation. Now let's talk. Tell me, how were you able to enter a home that was warded by four warlocks?"

Magnus tenses, "Nothing was going to keep me from getting to my husband."

"We anticipated that but you still got inside, how?"

"I have my ways."

"I see. After you killed Emil and Rogan, the wards were weakened but that doesn't explain how you were able to destroy the barrier around the mundane."

Tina turns around, "You hurt my Daddy!" Her eyes are white.

Beth quickly pulls her close, "Tina, shh."

Lamar sneers, "Your father is a demon not a former ShadowHunter."

Tina shrugs her sister's arm off as she glares at him, "My Daddy is awesome not a nasty demon."

"He is about to be dead."

Tina and Beth look at Magnus. He glares at Lamar, "What are you talking about?"

Lamar chuckles, "That got your attention." He gestures to the girls, "This is enjoyable but you have a choice to make, Bane. My colleagues, right now, are finishing what you interrupted. Leave your daughters unprotected and try to stop them from killing him **_or_ **stay here and he dies." He grins, "Tick tick."

Magnus rubs his thumb across his fingers as he looks at his daughters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec looks up from his report as he hears footsteps in the hall. Three men walk into his office. He raises an eyebrow, "Father? What are you doing here?"

Robert smiles, "I can't visit my son?"

Alec watches as Raj closes the door and puts the secure rune on it, "Is that necessary?"

Raj smiles, "Just want our privacy."

"Right." He sits back in the chair and glares at his father, "Visit? After all this time, you want to visit me?" He nods at his third visitor, "Who's that?"

Robert smiles, "Zachary, he's a friend."

"Yeah, no friend of mine. So why are you here?"

Robert sits in a chair in front of Alec's desk, "I heard you had a bit of warlock trouble a couple of weeks ago."

"Heard from whom?"

"Your sister."

Alec shrugs as he watches Raj walk to the window then lean against the wall, "I guess."

"Magnus was able to find you?"

Alec nods, "Obviously, it took a few days, but he did."

"How exactly was he able to find you?"

Alec looks at his father, "Not sure, does it matter?"

"Well, Izzy said she and Jace were unable to track you and the wolves were unable to catch your scent. I'm curious as to how Magnus was able to locate you."

Alec eyes Raj then shrugs, "I didn't think to ask."

Zachary leans against a filing cabinet, "Warlock tracking is the best kind."

Alec glances at him then nods, "That's why Magnus was able to do it." He looks at Raj, "Can you not stand in back of me?"

Raj smiles as he walks to the door then leans against it, "Of course."

Zachary coldly smiles, "Magnus is a powerful warlock."

Alec nods, "Yes he is."

Zachary sneers, "But not as powerful as _**four**_ warlocks."

Alec shrugs, "Of course not."

Robert smiles, "Which brings me back to my original question, how was Magnus able to find you, when four warlocks were keeping you hidden?"

Alec leans on his desk, "What are you saying, Father?"

"Imagine my surprise when Lamar fire messages me, that not only are Emil and Rogan dead, but you are gone. Tell me Alec, how did Magnus find you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus glares at Lamar, "Why?"

Lamar laughs, "Bane, you are wasting time."

"Alec and I have been married over ten years, why go after him now?"

Lamar smiles, "Robert has his reasons."

"Alec's father?"

"Yes. You can't get to your daughters. You can't protect them if you run to save him. So, which is it going to be?" He raises his hand. Red flames appear at his fingertips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec glares at his father, "You knew?"

Robert chuckles, "Of course I knew, I'm the one that was texting Bane back. Too bad I couldn't see his reaction to them."

"But why?"

"Enough time has passed. You gave up being a ShadowHunter too fucking easily. You **_married_** the warlock. You are a _**father**_ to two warlocks. You had enough 'happily ever after', it was time for you to see what happens when you cross me."

"Cross you? You're my father, why would you think I needed to be punished?"

"You don't get it, do you? You are a Lightwood. We do not marry DownWorlders. We put them in their place not in our beds."

"Mom loves Magnus and the girls."

"Your mother is a fool."

"And yet she is the Inquisitor and you lost your job as Head of the Institute."

Robert smiles, "I didn't lose it, I gave it up willingly. Aldertree was handpicked by me to be Head, leaving me free to keep an eye on you."

"That's just sad. You all need to leave."

Zachary glances at Robert, "Whenever you're ready."

Alec eyes Zachary then looks at his father, "What's going on?"

Raj walks over to the desk, "Time for you to die."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know you hate me. But I love you. xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the bad guys to get what's coming to them.

Hmm, where were we? Oh yes you were cursing me out. :D

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus runs his thumb across his fingers as he looks at his daughters. Beth is holding her sister's hand tight as she looks at her father. Tears run down her face. Tina has her face pressed against her sister's arm. Magnus looks up at the sky and prays to Mistress Destiny.

Lamar chuckles, "Tick tick, Magnus."

Out the corner of his eye, Magnus sees a fireball fly past him. The fireball goes through the barrier in between him and his daughters. The barrier flickers than disappears. Tina and Beth look up as it passes over their heads. Sparks fly as it goes through the barrier behind them. Lamar screams when it hits him in the face. His hair catches fire. Another fireball hits him in the chest. He falls to the ground, dead.

Tina and Beth are free to run to their father. Magnus kneels down and pulls them close. He wipes the tears from Beth's face and kisses her cheeks. He kisses Tina's forehead. He wraps his arms around them as they hold tightly to the back of his shirt.

Max walks over to the corpse. He opens a portal, then sends it though with a flick of his hand, "Can't leave trash in the park."

Mikey walks over to AU!Magnus and his daughters. He smiles, "Hi." AU!Magnus laughs as he gestures for Mikey to join them. Mikey giggles as Beth and Tina make room for him, "Group hug."

Max puts his hands on his hips, "Hey, what about me?"

Tina giggles as she runs over to him, "Max is awesome." He picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck as he holds her. He walks over to the group.

Beth giggles as she walks over and hugs Max around the waist, "Max and Mikey are awesome."

AU!Magnus kisses Mikey's forehead then stands up, "Indeed they are. Now we have to go save Alec."

Max smiles, "No hurry, we got that covered."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec eyes Raj, "You better think before you try anything."

Raj laughs, "Big words from a mundane." He brings out his seraph blade.

Zachary takes a few steps towards the desk, "How do you want to die?" He brings magic to his fingertips.

Alec raises an eyebrow, "I'm not the one who is going to die."

Zachary laughs, "You're a mundane against a warlock and two ShadowHunters, what can you do to us?"

AU!Robert's jaw drops as Magnus suddenly appears behind Alec's chair. Alec takes a stele out his pocket and passes it over his arm. His beard disappears and runes appear on his arms. The deflect/block rune appears on his neck. Alec smiles, "I'm a ShadowHunter and I believe you know my husband, the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

AU!Robert looks at him in shock, "How are you a ShadowHunter?"

Alec smiles, "I'm not your son. Well, technically I am, but literally, I'm not."

AU!Zachary sneers, "Doesn't matter." He walks towards the desk.

Magnus flicks his hand and AU!Zachary flies into the filing cabinet. Magnus snaps his fingers and handcuffs appear on AU!Zachary's wrists. He glares at Magnus as he stands up, then holds his cuffed hands out, "Free me at once."

Magnus laughs, "You have got to be kidding me." He flicks his hand and a portal opens behind AU!Zachary. Magnus smiles as he flicks his hand again and the warlock flies into the portal.

AU!Robert watches the portal close, "Where did you send him?"

"The bottom of the Atlantic Ocean."

AU!Raj lowers his blade, "Allow me to leave and I promise no harm will come to anybody."

Alec laughs, "Why don't I believe you?"

AU!Robert stands up. Magnus hisses, "Sit your ass down." AU!Robert sits back in the chair.

Magnus nods. He glares at AU!Raj, "You have hurt too many Alexanders for me to just let you leave."

AU!Raj puts the blade back in his pocket, "I have no idea what you are talking about. But see, I'm unarmed. If you killed me, it would be murder."

Magnus smiles, "So be it." He throws a fireball at AU!Raj that hits him in the chest. AU!Raj screams as his clothes catch fire. His burned corpse falls to the floor minutes later.

Alec leans against the desk as he glares at AU!Robert, "Now, what is the real reason why you put Alec in that house?"

Magnus walks over and leans against the desk. AU!Robert eyes him then looks at Alec, "I heard that he wanted to adopt another creature."

Magnus' cat eyes flare, "Creature? But to use us, that's okay?" He stands and walks away from the desk. His eyes return to brown.

Alec stands, "So fucking what if he wanted to adopt another warlock child? It's better than leaving those poor babies in the care of assholes like you."

AU!Robert cringes, "It's not right. Bad enough my ex-wife allowed him to take one home, now he wants another? No, enough was enough."

"So what exactly were you going to do to him?"

"He was given drugs and once there was enough in his system, I was going to convince him to leave _**you**_." He glares at Magnus.

Alec raises an eyebrow as he looks at his husband, "Drugs?"

Magnus stands by the filing cabinet, "Hmm, Magnus healed his bruises. I told him about me putting magic in your love rune. He asked if that would work for them and I told him to try. It did work. It's possible that his magic got rid of the drugs."

"Interesting."

AU!Robert sneers at Alec, "I see you have that rune as well. I was disgusted when it appeared on my son's neck." He glares at Magnus, "A ShadowHunter, especially a deruned ShadowHunter, being branded by a DownWorlder, disgusting."

Magnus' cat eyes flare once again, " _ **Branded**_? I killed another person who used that term." He walks over to AU!Robert, grabs his shirt and lifts him out the chair, "I've killed Roberts before. I will kill you."

"You wouldn't dare." He glances at Alec, "You would allow him to kill me."

Alec shrugs as he sits down, "Like he said, you're not the first 'Robert' he killed. _**My**_ father was killed by Magnus. I didn't cry one tear over it."

AU!Robert shakes his head, "I forbid it."

Magnus nods, "Forbid this." He pushes AU!Robert back into the chair then brings magic to his right hand. He presses his hand against AU!Robert's chest. AU!Robert screams as his eyes roll back. Magnus removes his hand. AU!Robert collapses in the chair, dead.

Alec smiles, "Can't leave this mess here."

Magnus nods, "Too bad Max is busy. Guess I'm on garbage duty." He opens a portal. He grabs AU!Robert's dead body and tosses it in the portal. He walks over to AU!Raj's burned corpse, and flicks his hand, sending it through the portal. He looks around as the portal closes, "Done."

Alec laughs as he stands and walks over to his husband. He kisses Magnus, "Thank you."

Magnus smiles, "You're welcome. Shall we see how Max and Mikey did?"

"Is there any doubt?"

Magnus laughs, "Not really." He opens a portal. Hand in hand they leave the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AU!Magnus looks at Max, "What do you mean?"

Max smiles, "Your Alec is safe in the loft. Daddy and Poppa are dealing with Robert."

"I don't understand."

Mikey giggles as he walks over to AU!Magnus and holds his hand, "Not Daddy and Not Poppa are kicking butt."

Max nods, "Yes they are. We're done here, so let's go back to the loft and wait for them to show up."

Beth giggles as she walks over and holds Mikey's hand, "I want to see Daddy. Let's go home, Poppa."

Tina rests her head on Max's shoulder, "Daddy Daddy."

AU!Magnus laughs as he opens a portal, "To the loft."

Max nods, "To the loft." He walks through carrying Tina. AU!Magnus walks through with Mikey and Beth.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I bet you're not cursing me now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the AU loft we go.

Everybody meets in the AU loft.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Max and AU!Magnus walk into the loft with the three children. AU!Alec is sitting on the sofa. Max puts Tina on her feet. She squeals, "Daddy!", as she runs to him. She climbs onto his lap and snuggles against his chest.

Beth smiles at Mikey, "You want to see our room?" Mikey nods as he lets AU!Magnus' hand go. Beth leads him to her and Tina's bedroom.

Tina looks over, "Me too." She slides off her father's lap and runs after her sister and Mikey.

Max giggles as he sits in an armchair, "That's one way of getting rid of the competition."

AU!Magnus laughs as he walks over to the sofa and sits next to his husband. They kiss. AU!Magnus sighs, "I was so worried about you."

AU!Alec smiles, "I've been here, safe and sound." Max nods.

"Wait, I opened a portal for you to your office."

"Yeah, then Max's fathers showed up and told me that I had to leave. Magnus opened a portal for me and told me to stay here and not call you."

AU!Magnus holds his husband's hand as he looks at Max, "I ended up losing him."

Max nods, "Yes. I went through the timeline and saw Robert, Raj and Zachary in his office. Robert told him that one of the girls would be grabbed unless he gave up."

AU!Magnus closes his eyes as he brings his husband's hand to his lips, "Gave up? As in us?"

Max sadly shakes his head, "No, his own life."

AU!Alec nods, "Given that choice, I would gladly die."

AU!Magnus quickly wipes away tears as he opens his eyes, "What about the park?"

Max sighs, "The girls were still trapped between the two barriers, but Lamar got a text message that Alec was dead. He removed the barrier in front of the girls and laughed as he told you the news."

"Son of a bitch."

"I couldn't let that happen. Daddy is the one that suggested he take your Alec's place. Poppa, of course, wasn't going to let him go by himself. We weren't sure what Lamar would do if he never got the text message, so we decided it was best for Mikey to go with me. And it seems to have worked out."

Tina, Beth and Mikey walk out the bedroom. Tina walks over to her fathers, "Poppa?"

He smiles and picks her up, "It's okay, it's all okay." He kisses her forehead.

Beth walks over. Alec puts her on his lap, "Did you show Mikey all your toys?"

She nods, "Yes, Daddy."

Mikey stands by Max. He puts a hand on Max's leg. Max holds his hand, "Everything okay, Mikey?"

Mikey shrugs, "Other Daddy has scratchy face."

"I thought you liked when your Daddy had a beard."

"Changed mind."

Max nods, "Tell you the truth, I don't like the beard either, but Poppa loves it."

Mikey giggles, "Poppa loves Daddy."

"Yes he does."

A portal opens. Mikey squeals, "Not Daddy!", as he runs over to Alec and Magnus.

Alec laughs as he picks the boy up, "Hello Mikey."

Max shakes his head, "Really, Mikey?"

Mikey giggles, "Really, Max." He rests his head on Alec's shoulder.

Max stands, "Here Daddy, you can sit here." He walks to the kitchen table and turns a chair around, then sits down.

Alec smiles, "Thanks, blueberry." He sits down. Mikey gets comfortable in his lap. Magnus moves another armchair closer to Alec then sits down.

AU!Magnus smiles, "I don't think I can say 'thank you' enough times."

Max giggles, "We get that a lot."

Alec shakes his head, "Your father had some major issues."

AU!Alec raises an eyebrow, "Had?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, sorry to tell you, but the man is dead."

AU!Alec nods, "I can't remember the last time I saw him, can't say I'll mourn. I guess I should tell Mom."

Alec kisses the top of Mikey's head, "His main issue was your desire to adopt another child."

Tina looks at her father, "Poppa, really?"

AU!Magnus smiles, "Yes, your Daddy and I have been thinking about it."

"Awesome. Can we get a brother?"

Beth nods, "Yes, a brother, Daddy." She looks around, "Can we have Mikey?"

Mikey shakes his head, "Uh huh. I have Daddy, Poppa and Maxine."

Tina pouts, "Fine, then we can have Max."

Max giggles. Mikey shakes his head, "Uh huh. Max has Not Daddy and Not Poppa."

AU!Alec kisses Beth's forehead, "Mikey is right. He and Max already have fathers that love them. We will give a new child fathers."

Tina giggles, "And sisters, Daddy."

AU!Alec laughs, "Yes, and two adorable sisters." He looks at his double, "But how did Robert find out? I only spoke about it with Jace and Izzy."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "In your office?"

"Oh no, in the park outside the Institute."

Alec nods, "Raj must have been eavesdropping." A lamp explodes. Alec looks down at Mikey. The boy's purple eyes are cold. Alec gently kisses the boy's nose, "It's okay. The bad man is dead."

Mikey nods, "Bad man hurt Daddy, bad man get hurt real bad."

Magnus flicks his hand and the lamp is restored. He smiles, "That particular 'bad man' is number one on Mikey's hit list."

AU!Magnus nods, "I see."

Tina giggles, "I don't want to be on Mikey's hit list."

Mikey giggles, "You're not."

Beth asks, "What about me?"

"No."

Tina's eye widen, "What about Max?"

Mikey giggles, "Max is awesome."

Tina and Beth nod. Tina slides off her father's lap and runs over to Max. He giggles as he picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheeks, "Yes, Max is super duper awesome."

Magnus sniffs, "Sometimes."

Alec laughs as Mikey shakes his head, "Uh huh, Not Poppa. Max is awesome, all the time."

"Whatever, Mikey."

"Whatever, Not Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Magnus, in this crowd, you will lose that battle."

Magnus sniffs, "Whatever Alec."

Mikey slides off Alec's lap and stands in front of Magnus. He puts his hands on his hips, "Bad Not Poppa."

Max giggles, "Now you're in trouble, Poppa."

Tina giggles as she sits on Max's lap, "Poppa number two on Mikey's hit list."

Mikey shakes his head as he turns and looks at her, "Uh huh. I love all the Poppas." He giggles as he tries to climb on Magnus' lap.

Magnus laughs as he picks the boy up and hugs him, "You are something else."

Mikey giggles, "I know."

AU!Alec laughs, "This is what we have to look forward to with a boy?"

Alec shrugs, "Can't say."

AU!Magnus smiles, "I don't care. We are definitely getting a son."

Beth and Tina clap their hands. Tina giggles, "And we can name him Max Mikey."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "We are not naming him that."

"Why?"

He glances at Magnus and Alec, "No offense, but we want an original name for our son."

Alec laughs, "No offense taken. Mikey and Max have the same middle name as Jace."

AU!Alec raises an eyebrow, "Christopher?"

Alec nods, "Yes, so I can understand you wanting some originality."

Magnus smiles, "I agree." He smiles at Mikey, "Walk or carry?"

Mikey giggles as he slides off Magnus' lap and walks over to Alec, "Hold Not Daddy's hand."

Max sighs, "Really, Mikey?"

"Really, Max."

Magnus shakes his head, "Why do I even bother?" He stands up.

Alec laughs as he stands and holds Mikey's hand, "Sorry, Magnus."

Max kisses Tina's forehead then puts her on her feet, "Later you."

She giggles, "Later, Max." She runs to Mikey and hugs him, "Later you."

Mikey giggles, "Later you."

Beth giggles as she slides off her father's lap and runs to Max, "Bye."

He picks her up and hugs her, "Bye, Beth." He puts her down.

She runs to Mikey and hugs him.

Alec hugs Tina then Beth. Magnus hugs Beth then Tina.

AU!Magnus and AU!Alec stand. AU!Magnus smiles, "Thank you again for all that you have done for us." Beth walks over and holds his hand.

AU!Alec nods, "Yes, we are forever in your debt." Tina walks over and holds his hand.

Magnus opens a portal. He smiles, "Just make each other happy."

AU!Magnus smiles, "We will."

"Bye." Magnus and Max follow Alec and Mikey through the portal. Beth and Tina wave to Mikey and Max until the portal closes.

Tina looks up at her father, "Can we get our brother now, Daddy?"

AU!Alec laughs, "Haven't you had enough excitement? We can go tomorrow."

Beth pouts, "Tomorrow?" She looks up at her father, "Really Poppa?"

AU!Magnus laughs, "I agree with your Daddy. Your brother will still be there tomorrow."

"Fine."

Tina pouts, "Blah."

AU!Alec picks Tina up, "How about a hug?"

She giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck, "Love my Daddy."

AU!Magnus picks Beth up, "And?"

She giggles, as she hugs him, "Love my Poppa."

AU!Alec kisses AU!Magnus as their daughters giggle, "I love you."

AU!Magnus smiles, "And I love you."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

No matter how much angst I put the various Malecs (and their children) through, I will always end with the fluffiest of fluffy.

And I'm not done yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for a fluffy overload.

The last chapter begins with the AU Malec and their children.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus, Alec, Tina and Beth walk into the orphanage and go over to the elevators. One arrives and they step in.

Beth giggles, "Pick a floor, Daddy."

Alec smiles as he presses '2'.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "The nursery? You want a baby?"

Alec nods, "Yes."

"Diapers, early morning feedings, late night crying?"

"Yes."

Magnus smiles as he kisses his husband, "Whatever makes you happy."

Tina giggles, "Baby boy, right Daddy?"

Alec laughs as they step off the elevator, "Yes Tina, a baby brother for you and Beth."

Beth giggles as she grabs her sister's hand and they run ahead of their fathers. They stop at the nursery's window. Beth stands on her tiptoes and looks in the room. Rows of tiny cribs with either a pink or blue label on them. Tina pouts, "I can't see the babies."

Alec and Magnus walk over. Magnus laughs as he picks her up, "Better?"

Tina nods as she presses her face against the glass, "Yes, thank you Poppa."

Beth giggles, "Look at all the babies."

Tina giggles, "Can we have them all, Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "Not today, baby girl."

"Bummer."

Magnus looks at his husband, "I'm serious, Alexander, only one is coming home with us."

Alec sniffs, "I know that."

"Just making sure."

Alec smiles, "I see the little guy I want." He walks over to the desk. The woman there nods as she turns towards the intercom.

Magnus watches as a nurse walks into the nursery and takes a baby out his crib. She brings him out and hands him to Alec. She smiles, "I'll start the paperwork."

Alec kisses the baby's forehead then smiles at her, "Thanks. I'll be over here when you're ready." He walks over to a bench and sits down. Magnus and their daughters join him.

Magnus sits next to Alec. Tina giggles as she squeezes in between her fathers, "Hello baby brother." She kisses one of his feet.

Beth sits next to Alec and kisses the baby's head, "Hello baby brother."

Magnus smiles as he looks at the newest member of their family, sleeping peacefully in his father's arms. The baby is wearing a tshirt and short pants. He has gray scales covering his arms, legs and the top of his head. Magnus kisses Alec, "He's beautiful."

Beth nods, "Beautiful baby Max."

Tina shakes her head, "Beautiful baby Mikey."

Magnus laughs, "I told you we are giving him a new name."

Both girls sigh. The baby opens his eyes and looks up at Alec. Magnus holds his breath. The boy's irises are red. Alec smiles and kisses the baby's nose, "Hello, sleepyhead." The girls giggle.

The baby gives Alec a toothless smile then starts to babble.

Magnus smiles as he silently thanks Mistress Destiny, once again, for blessing him with Alexander Lightwood. He reaches for his new son, "Before he gets too used to his Daddy, let me hold him."

Alec laughs as he hands the baby to Magnus, "Love at first sight, you should know."

Magnus kisses the baby's nose, "You have great taste in men, gorgeous."

Beth giggles as she slides off the bench and runs to sit next to Magnus, "I want to hold him."

Tina giggles, "Me too."

Alec laughs as he lifts Tina and puts her on his lap. He moves closer to Magnus, "Once we get him home, you can hold him."

Beth pouts. She holds the baby's hand, "He's so tiny."

Magnus nods as he kisses the top of her head, "You were once this tiny."

She giggles, "Now I'm a big girl."

"Yes you are."

Tina holds her brother's other hand, "But what's his name?"

Alec rests his chin on Tina's head, "Jonathan?"

Magnus smiles, "I like it."

Alec kisses the top of their son's head, "Welcome to the family, Jonathan."

Beth and Tina clap their hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alexander, Magnus, Elizabeth & Christina_

_are pleased to announce the addition of_

_Jonathan Max Micheal Lightwood-Bane_

_to their family_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus looks up from his crossword puzzle as a portal opens. Ten year old Beth, seven year old Tina and two year old Jon squeal as they run to the sofa, where Max is watching television.

AU!Magnus slowly walks over to the kitchen table, "Sorry, but my husband was threatening me with divorce, if I didn't get the kids out the house so that he could get some sleep."

Magnus laughs, "Don't worry about it. Martini? Tea?"

"I would love a cup of tea, please."

Magnus stands, "Sit, I was just about to make myself a cup."

AU!Magnus sits down with a sigh.

Magnus gets two mugs out the cabinet as he waits for the water to boil, "Why are the kids home, no school?"

"Snow day. Ten feet of snow."

Max giggles, "I love snow."

Beth shakes her head, "Too cold." She sits on Max's left side.

AU!Magnus puts his fingers to his lips, "Shh. I don't want to hear children right now."

Tina giggles, "That's because Daddy kicked us out the loft." She sits on Max's right side.

"Shh."

Jon giggles as he sits on Max's lap. Max kisses the top of his head, "Your Poppa said shh." Jon covers his mouth as he continues to giggle.

Magnus laughs, "Hey, don't make me put up a sound barrier."

Max and the children giggle then quiet down.

Magnus brings over the tea and sits down, "Alec worked late last night?"

"He was in the office finishing up paperwork when the storm hit. It took him all night to get home." AU!Magnus sighs, "I offered to open a portal, but he didn't want to leave the car. The kids are so happy to be home but he's exhausted. Coming here was the first thing I could think of to get them out the loft and allow him to get some uninterrupted sleep."

Magnus laughs, "Divorce?"

"I'm not sure if he was joking but I figured I wasn't going to take any chances."

Magnus glances at the children. He raises an eyebrow, "Is it my imagination but is Jon the same color as Max?"

AU!Magnus smiles, "Not your imagination. A couple of months ago, he decided that he wanted his glamour to be the same as Beth and TIna."

Magnus laughs, "Max really is their big brother."

"Nothing wrong with that. Beth wanted to change her glamour to match Max, but she was scared that Tina would be upset. Tina thought it was a wonderful idea and decided she wanted to match Max as well. When they're home, they go back to their nature skin color. Jon likes being brown."

"Ready to adopt another?"

AU!Magnus laughs, "Hell no. Maybe when Jon gets older, but for now, three is the limit." He smiles, "What's Max watching?"

"His favorite movie **Monsters Inc**. He loves that movie. Any time it's on tv, he stops what he's doing and watches it."

AU!Magnus nods as he looks at the children. Beth and Tina have their heads against Max, their eyes glued to the tv. Jon is holding Max's hands, while he watches. AU!Magnus glances at his double, "I may need to get a copy of this movie."

"It's magical."

"I can see that." AU!Magnus finishes his tea, "So you and Alec don't want any more children?"

Magnus laughs, "From day one, Max has been possessive over Alec." Max snorts. Magnus glances at his son, "At least I admit it."

Max snorts again. Jon covers his mouth with a tiny hand, "Shh."

Max gently takes Jon's hand and puts it over Jon's mouth, "You shh."

Beth giggles, "Both of you shh."

Tina giggles, "Beth shh."

AU!Magnus laughs, "Quiet over there." After a few minutes of giggling, they silently watch tv. AU!Magnus smiles, "If it were up to Alexander, we would have ten children."

Magnus laughs, "Mine as well. It's a good thing that Max doesn't like to share his Daddy. At times I thought he wasn't going to share with me."

Max giggles, "Poppa saw Daddy first, he has dibs."

"Thank you, blueberry. Now shh." The children giggle.

AU!Magnus smiles, "Of course, then he would really complain that he doesn't get enough sleep."

Magnus smiles, "But he would have only himself to blame."

"True."

AU!Magnus glances at the children then looks at his double, "Did you ever think you would have this?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Never. I thank the Mistress every morning, when I wake up with Alec beside me."

"Me too. Especially after almost losing him. I still can't believe the things his father did."

Magnus nods, "Yes, at the time, I was shocked at Robert's behavior. But his hatred for us was greater than his love for his son."

AU!Magnus sighs, "As a father, I can't even think of harming my children."

"Exactly." Tina walks over. Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Tina giggles, "Movie finished. Can we watch it again?"

AU!Magnus sighs, "Okay. Then we'll go home and hope Daddy had enough sleep." Beth and Jon clap their hands.

Tina giggles, "Yeah." She runs back to the sofa and sits next to Max.

"Maybe I'll watch the movie as well?"

Magnus nods, "It's pretty good."

AU!Magnus stands and walks to the sofa. He sits next to Tina. She giggles, "Poppa's here."

Jon giggles, "Shh."

Everybody giggles then gets quiet as the movie starts. Magnus smiles as he picks up his pen and returns to the crossword puzzle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and the children step into the loft. Tina smiles, "Something smells good."

Jon runs into the kitchen. Alec picks him up, "Hello little man."

Jon wraps his arms around his father's neck, "Hello, Daddy."

Tina runs over to her father, "Daddy cooked." She holds him around the waist.

Alec laughs, "Yes I did." He kisses the top of her head.

Beth walks over and hugs him, "Smells like meatball soup."

He kisses her nose, "And you are right."

Magnus smiles, "How did you thaw out the meat so quickly?"

"Catarina went to the store for me."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "She's not at work?"

"Actually she was on her way home."

"And she went to the store?"

"Yes, she went then portalled here to bring it to me."

"Wow, she would never do something like that for me."

Beth giggles, "Catarina likes Daddy more than you, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "That's for sure."

Tina giggles, "Poor Poppa."

Alec laughs. He kisses Magnus, "Sorry about before."

Magnus smiles, "It's understandable." Jon rests his head on Alec's shoulder as his fathers kiss. Beth and Tina giggle.

Alec smiles, "Well supper's almost done, wash up and we'll eat." Beth takes Jon from Alec. She carries him to the bathroom as Tina follows.

Magnus pulls Alec close, "I love you."

"And I love you."

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This may be my fluffiest chapter ever.

I do have some vague ideas for ShadowHunter fanfics, but I'm thinking maybe I should FINALLY get my Supernatural WiP finished. It has been over six years since I updated it. I do know how it's going to end but never had the inspiration to work on it. I'll read it tonight and see how I feel about it. Stay tuned.


End file.
